


Sharp Shooting

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony and Bucky's date night at the fair has them showing off their shooting skills





	Sharp Shooting

Tony and Bucky both lived hectic lives. Between their jobs at Stark Industries and Shield and being Avengers they didn’t have much time to just spend together as a couple with nothing else to worry about. With that in mind they had made a conscious decision to have the first Friday of every month be dedicated as a date night. Sure they had others throughout the month as well but nothing short of a nationwide catastrophe was allowed to disrupt the first Friday of every month.

Together they had used that date to try a bunch of new things as a couple that one or both of them had never done before. Anything from going to the cheesiest tourist destinations to deliberately seeing bad movies with the sole intention of making fun of them were up for grabs. When Bucky had found out that Tony had never actually been to Coney Island despite having lived in New York for years he had declared that would be the spot for their next date night.

When date night had finally gotten here Bucky had been as excited as a little kid at Christmas time taking Tony by the hand and nearly dragging him out to the car as they headed out to Coney Island. Since it was a Friday night the place was packed but neither of the men cared. It just added to the atmosphere. It also made it less likely for someone to notice them in a crowd as anyone beside just a normal couple out on a date.

The first thing that Bucky did when they got there was to pull Tony towards all of the thrill rides that the place had to offer demanding that they go on each and every one of them before the night was out. While they were waiting in line Bucky told Tony about the time that he and Steve had come to Coney Island back in the forties and Bucky had gotten Steve to ride the Cyclone after which he had promptly thrown up. Tony had found the story hilarious and promised to make sure that Steve knew Bucky was telling embarrassing stories about him as soon as they got home.

When they were sufficiently dizzy from the rides and were having trouble walking in a straight line even with Bucky’s enhancements from the serum they decided to take a break from them for a while and check out the food.

“I’m not so sure that greasy food is the best idea after all of the rides that we’ve been on,” Tony complained as they walked up to the first booth to get a pair of corn dogs.

“Would you rather have eaten before we went on the rides Sugar?” Bucky questioned as he paid for the treat.

Tony took his corn dog and took a big bite out of it. “Definitely not. Wouldn’t want to end up like Steve did,” he said with a full mouth.

Two more corn dogs, a fried dough, two caramel apples, and some cotton candy later and the two of them where both starting to feel a little sick from the amount of food that they had eaten. Needing a break they decided to just walk around for a little bit and see everything else that the fair had to offer.

The loud sounds of bells whistling and people yelling filled Tony’s ears as he and Bucky walked between the game booths as strolled through the boardwalk. Their stomachs were too full of fried food that they had gorged themselves on for them to dare going back to anymore rides.

“Look at that Doll,” Bucky said pointing at the giant plush of Iron Man hanging from the roof of one of the stalls along with other characters from movies and tv shows. “Bet you don’t got one of those sitting around back home.”

“Bucky you’ve been through every part of the tower, scouted every inch of it so that you know it as well as the back of your hand. It was the first thing you did after moving in. I think you’d know if I had a giant stuffed Iron Man hanging around somewhere.”

Bucky just shrugged knowing that Tony was right. “How about I win you one then Doll? You’ve never been to a fair before which means no one’s ever won you a prize at one before so I get to be the first.”

Marching over to the booth Bucky paid the three dollars and picked up the airsoft rifle and aimed it at the star shaped targets that varied in size from a deck of cards to a matchbook at the end of the range. Bucky quickly fired off his shots and each time a target was knocked off of the shelf and onto the ground. When he was finished none of the targets were left standing and he easily pointed at the Iron Man stuffed toy which was handed over to him and then promptly given to Tony.

Tony stared at the giant stuffed figure of his armor in his hands, a slow curl of a smile spreading across his face. Clutching it tight to his chest he gave a quick peck of a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before turning to the booth himself and handing over his own three dollars.

Setting the stuffed toy on the ground beside him, Tony picked up the airgun and weighed it in his hands as he felt the way it was not properly balanced and lifted it up, shifting it in his hands to compensate. Taking aim at the targets at the end of the range that had been reset and neatly fired off his shots one right after another without pausing in between with the same amount of precision that Bucky had just shown with his shooting.

One by one the targets fell off of the platform and down onto the ground much to the amazement of the teenager working the booth. Tony couldn’t help the slight smirk that took its place on his face as he set the gun down pointed at and received the giant plush toy of Elsa from the worker and turned to look at Bucky’s stunned face handing over the toy that he had just won for his soldier.

Tony’s smirk just grew wider at Bucky’s expression. Resting his own plush on one hip Tony reached out and took Bucky’s free hand in his own and started pulling him farther down the row of games.

“You do realize that I was a weapons manufacturer for the majority of my career right?” Tony asked with a wink as they walked enjoying having surprised his boyfriend to this extent. “You can’t really think that I’d make weapons that I didn’t know how to use. Stuff like this is easy to me.”

Bucky just laughed loudly in delighted surprise as he kept pace with his boyfriend. It wasn’t that he thought of Tony as helpless in any regard, he knew that the man was plenty capable of taking care of himself, he just didn’t always think of everything that Tony was capable of doing. Given how long the list of Tony’s capabilities were Bucky felt he could be excused from remembering every single one of them.

“Well then Doll from now on you’re in charge of winning me prizes and I’ll just be the pretty thing standing there making everyone else jealous cause they don’t have a guy half as talented as I do showing off for them.”

Tony chuckle and looked up at Bucky with pure joy dancing in his eyes. “Naw, I actually kind of like that you won me my very own stuffed toy,” Tony said as he rubbed his thumb over the soft fur. “Never had someone that wanted to do that for me before. Makes me feel kind of special.”

Bucky let go of Tony’s hand just long enough to slide his arm around Tony’s waist and pull the other man close to him.

“That’s because you are special sweet thing. You are so special to me and I’d do anything to prove that to you including winning you every prize they’ve got here.”

Right there in the middle of the crowd Bucky leaned down until he could capture Tony’s lips in a slow and sweet kiss that he just wanted to drag on forever. When they eventually did part Tony’s cheeks were painted a light pink and his smile radiated absolute joy of being right there with Bucky and nothing could make Bucky happier than having been the one to put that look on Tony’s face.

“Come on Sweetheart,” Bucky said as he finally took a step back and started pulling Tony through the crowd again. “Let’s go see what else we can find before we have to head back home.”

Tony just held on tight to Bucky’s hand and followed along with his boyfriend. This was why he loved date night so much. It was a time for the two of them to be together with no other responsibilities beside just enjoying their time together and making each other happy. As far as Tony was concerned this date had proved to do just that and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it until it was unfortunately over at which point he would start looking forward to the next and the next and the next for as long as he and Bucky were together which Tony didn’t see coming to an end any time soon.


End file.
